


47. Did You Get My Letter?

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [47]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: It had been eight days since Magnus had received a letter, through means that Alec was not entirely sure about, and left that evening through a portal with only a promise to be back before their anniversary weekend. A month away. Alec wasn’t entirely sure he was coping with it. Izzy was very sure he wasn’t and Jace had blinked at him for a silent minute when he’d finally admitted that he was taking this whole thing a little harder than he’d realised.





	47. Did You Get My Letter?

It had been eight days since Magnus had received a letter, through means that Alec was not entirely sure about, and left that evening through a portal with only a promise to be back before their anniversary weekend. A month away. Alec wasn’t entirely sure he was coping with it. Izzy was very sure he wasn’t and Jace had blinked at him for a silent minute when he’d finally admitted that he was taking this whole thing a little harder than he’d realised. They’d both suggested that he stay a few nights in his old room at the Institute but he couldn’t bear the idea of Magnus returning to an empty apartment that hadn’t been lived in for a month. A month. It was obviously the worst case scenario and Magnus clearly hadn’t broken up with him or gone on a break because he was timing this trip with their anniversary. So it was something else. A very mysterious and completely unknown something else. 

 

The apartment was quieter than he’d realised. Even with the Chariman prowling around. Well, lounging around in spots of sunlight or Alec’s lap. The first two days hadn’t been too bad. It was fine. A bit lonely but he’d caught up on a lot of Institute paperwork and read a book he’d been putting off and he’d cooked some new foods and he’d become rather lonely. He wasn’t alone, he had his family. He was just...missing Magnus. Who he’d gotten used to spending every day of the week with. That was normal. Particularly when he didn’t even have a reason for Magnus up and leaving with only a letter in hand. He’d rushed through a quick goodbye, a far too brief kiss and then disappeared through his portal. 

 

He sighed and dropped his phone onto the couch, leaving it behind in search of the coffee pot in an attempt to distract himself with the mundane routine.

 

Alec had tried texting him, called once or twice. Each text went unreceived. Neither call could connect. He could of course just send a fire message, as had been pointed out to him by both his siblings and Clary and even Simon.  _ Simon _ . He’d eventually come clean that he didn’t want to bother his boyfriend whilst he was off doing super important business in the middle of england with no cell reception. After all, everything had been a little strained lately. And by ‘a little’ he meant quite a bit but not in any very tangible way. More of an unspoken intuition that Magnus was conflicted over something and that something could be Alec.

 

Which was why it was a bit of a surprise when his phone started buzzing on the couch, splitting the silence so abruptly that he lost his grip on his mug. The Chairman approached the ceramic remains and shot him a baleful look. Alec frowned back for a moment before remembering that if he didn’t answer the phone  _ now _ , whoever it was might not call back or pick up his calls for hours. Jace, the impulsive bastard, did it frequently. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

There was some crackling on the other end, that harsh static from strong winds and then a sharp intake of breath. “Hello.”

 

“Magnus?”

 

“Yes? You realise your phone has this handy feature of telling you who’s calling?” Alec could  _ see _ the eye roll perfectly, and the indulgent smile afterwards, the small one that belied Magnus’ exasperation.

 

“Did you get my letter?” 

 

“You’ve sent me a letter? You realise we have phones? That we’re currently using?” There was a hint of something Alec couldn’t quite place under his boyfriend’s laughter.

 

“Uh. Yeah.” Alec ran a hand through his hair, he could feel his cheeks heating up. “You didn’t reply to my texts and I didn’t know if you even had any reception. Or how long you’re going to be there.”

 

“I haven’t got them yet.” It was hard to tell if Magnus was lying without seeing him face to face, not that he should even be doubting Magnus’ honesty let alone assuming that he was lying to him.

 

“Right.”

 

“A fire message would have been quicker.” Magnus’ voice dropped to a more hushed tone, a rougher voice edged with exhaustion. 

 

Alec cradled the phone to his ear with one hand, tugging at a loose cushion thread with the other. “It’s showier too. I didn’t want to interrupt everything.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah...how long do you…?” He trailed off, wincing at Magnus’ sigh.

 

“I don’t know, Alec. I’m sorry. It won’t be more than a month.”

 

“Before our anniversary, right?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Well.” Alec forced a smile, pointless, and tried to sound more optimistic than he was, passable. “I should let you get back to it. Magic and all that. I won’t write another letter then as clearly you’re fine.”

 

More rustling, then: “Yes, magic and all that. How well articulated of you, Alexander.”

 

The knot in his stomach loosened somewhat at the familiarity of Magnus using his full name. “I’ll see you soon then.”

 

“Mhmm…”

 

“I’ll text you.”

 

“I’ll text back if I get them.”

 

“I can call if that’s easier?”

 

“Might be.”

 

“Right.” 

 

Neither spoke, Alec didn’t want to be the one to hang up. He really, truly didn’t want to stop talking to him. He’d missed Magnus, a  _ lot _ , but he hadn’t quite realised how much until now.

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Magnus whispered, his voice nearly drowned out by the wind.

 

“Mind what?”

 

“Interruptions, so long as it’s you sending them.”

 

Alec wrapped an arm round his stomach, as if he could provide the warmth of the other body he wanted next to him. “Okay.”

 

The connection was cut. 

 

“I miss you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr [Guardian-rose-petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
